Josiah Wormwood
Josiah Wormwood, also known as The Interrogator, was an information extractor who specialized in deathtraps. History Josiah Wormwood made a career as a type of torture specialist. Using clues to lure his victims (which he oversaw through a hidden control panel), and trap them to extract information, valuables, or anything else worth acquiring. Courier McWhirter thought he had a relatively easy job to do: deliver a case of bearer bonds to the International Relief Consortium. However, Wormwood found out, and set a trap in an amusement park. He lured McWhirter to the scene and proceeded to place the man in a precarious situation: reveal the location of the bonds, or lose his life. In the end, McWhirter gave in. Wormwood proceeded to hide the $750,000 in bonds until he could safely transfer the money. Shortly thereafter, "The Baron" Wacklaw Josek, a small time criminal nobleman, contracted Wormwood to perform one task: obtain the cape and cowl of Batman. Intrigued, Wormwood accepted the offer on the condition that Jozek explain his desire for the item. Josek, however, refused until Wormwood revealed where he hid the bonds. The two agreed to talk more once Wormwood had acquired the cape and cowl. Wormwood set his first deathtrap in Traintown, a train yard. Sending a riddle to Commissioner Gordon, he lured Batman to this locale. Investigating for clues, Batman quickly fell into the trap. A woman's life was put on the line to intensify the deal as Wormwood attempted to acquire the cape and cowl. Batman, however, escaped this trap and lunged for the woman, to no avail; the woman was actually a hologram, and instead Wormwood escaped. His next trap was set at DeLaRue's Wax Museum, and this time he put Batman's life in jeopardy. Upon entering the facility, Batman was immediately trapped inside. Venturing further in, he became further trapped inside a room with a 20,000 watt halogen lamp. Though he destroyed the lamp, he triggered the release of a toxic nerve gas, and Batman was eventually forced to hand his cape and cowl over to Wormwood. Wormwood was disappointed when Batman revealed a second mask underneath; however, his job was only to acquire the cape and cowl, and his task was completed. Wormwood returned to Josek, demanding payment for his services. While the two celebrated, Wormwood once again inquired about Josek's intentions, but the Baron insisted that Wormwood first tell him about the hidden bonds. His desire to know Josek's secret too great, he revealed their location and that he was in the pay of the Kyrian Emirates, a Middle Eastern nation under embargo. They hired him to steal the bonds and transfer those to them. Holding up his end of the bargain, Josek stated that he would wear the cape and cowl, and revealed his true identity: Batman himself, who had lured Wormwood into a trap of his own. Wormwood attempted to escape, but after an unconventional fight, Batman apprehended him. The U.S. State Department later apprehended the diplomat from the emirates who attempted to get Wormwood's bonds. In prison, Wormwood received a gift from Batman, who provided a clue in the same manner Wormwood did to lure his victims. Much to Wormwood's intimidation, it was the cape and cowl to keep him warm. Equipment and Abilities Though he had no metahuman capabilities, Josiah Wormwood was still an incredibly intelligent man. He specialized in creating deathtraps, which he used to interrogate his victims. He was also an exceptional fighter, capable of taking on the Dark Knight in combat. However, he seemed to fight as a secondary means, preferring his deathtraps as the primary way to thwart his opponents. Appearance * "The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy" Category:A to Z Category:Batman rogues Category:Individuals with above average intelligence Category:Residents of Gotham City Category:Small time crooks Category:Stonegate Penitentiary inmates